Mobile homes have existed as an alternative to conventional homes and apartments for quite some time. For a good part of that time, they enjoyed considerable success and provided persons with a comfortable home in which some equity could be accumulated for a modest investment. As the cost of permanent housing and land increased, the popularity and economic feasibility of mobile homes at the outset became quite an attractive alternative. However, zoning laws and building codes in recent years have prevented mobile homes from ultimately obtaining the success which they should enjoy.
Today it is almost impossible to locate a mobile home in any kind of desirable neighborhood convenient to many urban facilities because of such zoning laws. Moreover, several characteristics of existing types of mobile homes now tend to limit sales to low income families. Such characteristics include the tin box look, ghetto-type park developments as well as hazards from wind and fire, all stigmatizing the image of good basic construction despite compliance with UL, national, state and local building codes.